


My Steven Universe OCs

by InnerPower



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fusion Character(s) - Freeform, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerPower/pseuds/InnerPower
Summary: My OCs for Steven universe. I may or may not write something with these at some point, but I thought that they were good enough for other people to like.





	My Steven Universe OCs

Plasma Agate

  * Plasma Agates on homeworld do things similar to what Bismuth does on Earth. They are used in the heavy duty production and welding of materials, and are suited for it with their sturdy frames, natural heat resistance, and plasma powers. They are sturdy, not as big as battle Quartzes, but slightly more elegant as well. They can create plasma from their body and control it. They are a vibrant yellow-orange color, with small blotches of cyan.
  * The Rogue Plasma has changed her form from the typical apron and outfit of Plasma’s to a combat outfit more like Jaspers. She wields her plasma like a ribbon dancer, moving it quickly and rapidly around her form like a living rope. She loves action and wants to inspire more Gems to rebel against their assigned roles. Her gem lights up yellow-orange when she uses her plasma. Her gem is a cabochon circle and is on her solar plexus. It is the same colors as her, yellowish orange with blotches of cyan. Her hair is in a flamelike shape behind her head, and is yellow with an orange outline. She has a mostly see-through visor, like what Peridot has. It is squarish but rounded and ends at her hairline.



Painite 

  * Painites on homeworld work under Bismuths, essentially the Rubies of construction gems. They can sharpen and harden their forms, and are used to carve intricate designs onto artifacts. They are mostly overlooked and looked down upon, especially with new fashions on homeworld making their carving unnecessary. When their sharpening is user, the edges that are created glow a soft dark red.
  * The Rogue Painite changed her form from the typical squarish and lean form that Painites have to a sharper, more angular, almost feral shape. Her hair is spiky and jagged, sweeping into two points over her shoulders on the front and one on the back like Pearl’s. Her hands almost have claws, and her teeth are jagged and spiky. She takes pleasure in seeing other gems fear her, a lowly Painite. Her fighting is vicious and fast, and she often grins through it, her eyes and gem glowing a dark red as her form sharpens even further. Her gem is a square pyramid and is on her forehead, an extremely dark red. Her outfit is also a combat suit.



Helenite

  * Helenites on homeworld are scrapper gems, using their breakdown powers to destroy and melt unusable scrap into new materials. Their powers spread from their hands, breaking and melting things from the contact outwards. Very few gems encounter them, so much so that most are unaware they even exist. Their hair is curly and uncontrollable. They are a bright and vibrant green, with their hair darker than the rest of their body. When then break down objects, their gem lights up and their irises light up a vibrant green.
  * The Rogue Helenite has shifted her form to allow the typically bound hair of Helenites to hang free in a curly mess around her head, stopping just above her shoulders. Like all Helenites, she is small and thin, but agile. Her outfit is a combat suit like her friends. She helps with getting into places, having honed her breakdown abilities until they are fast and thorough. Her gem is on the back of her neck, and it is a seven-pointed flat cut.



These gems roam around the Empire, simply surviving and existing together while foiling the Diamonds plans for fun. They live for the thrill that comes from fighting and escaping from the Diamonds’ forces. Plasma Quartz started it all, using her Plasma powers for more than welding and running away from her assigned post. Then, Painite was inspired by her and honed her skills with her sharpening, until one day when she had no assignments she poofed herself and altered her form drastically, into something almost feral. She then escaped from her post, defeating the guards and working her way through the empire to find Plasma. Helenite came last, Plasma and Painite taking temporary refuge in her junkyard, and she was inspired by them and left with them to help them on their crusade.

Fusions:

  * Vesuvianite
    * Fusion of Plasma and Helenite, This fusion is a radioactive yellowish green color. Her abilities are called Pyroclast and she can create and control clouds of volcanic material. She is about as tall as Opal and has four arms. Her hair is a radioactive yellow-green and reaches her waist in curls. This fusion is tactical, but enjoys destruction. Her visor is mostly the same as Plasma’s.
  * Fire Opal
    * Fusion of Plasma and Painite, This fusion is an intense red-orange color. They have four arms and four eyes, but the double sets are identical. They are slightly shorter than Sardonyx, including their hair, which is made of a burst of pointed orange spikes. Their powers are plasma blades and spikes that they can project from their body. This fusion is aggressive and impatient, but understands friends from foe and will listen to Helenite most of the time. Her visor is angular and flared out to the sides.
  * Bloodstone
    * Fusion of Helenite and Painite, This fusion is a mishmash of dark red and intense green hues. They are slightly shorter than Opal. Their powers allow them to project heated spikes from objects that they touch, which is quite powerful. They are a bit sadistic, and love destruction for destruction’s sake. Her hair is a mess of green curls with sharp, dark red tips. They have six spindly arms, and are unusually thin, even for these two gem types.
  * Dichroic Andesine
    * The triple fusion of all the Rogue gems, this fusion is multicolored and powerful. As tall as Sugilite, they have all of the powers of the fusions, with four sturdy arms and four legs, and six eyes. They live for battle and are a focused storm of power when fighting. Their hair is a large, curly mass with spikes sticking out of it, ending at mid-back length, that seems to change color depending on the angle and lighting. Their arms are orange (upper) and vibrant green (lower) with intricate and vibrant red markings strewn across them. Each of their eyes is a different color, with orange on the top, red in the middle, and green on the bottom. Their eyes are covered in an elaborate visor that flares out in a flamelike pattern. Whenever they use a power, the eyes of the gems corresponding to that power light up. Whenever an ability that Painite provides is used, the red markings decorating her skin light up as well.



**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I was able to name these Gems so well! For the most part, I had the gem ideas before the names, and yet it just seems to fit! Plasma Agate with plasma powers and quartz-like stature, Helenite being a gemstone made from volcanic ash, like what her breakdown powers make, even Painite with the demonic red aesthetic and pain in the name and everything! The fusions were what really got me though, besides Andesine. Bloodstone has a bloodthirsty nature and multicolored tone represents the fusions unpredictability. Vesuvianite is the correct colors and has to do with volcanoes, just like her powers, and Fire opal is composed of a thin lower class gem and a quartz, and has to do with fire! Andesine just has the right colors though, I couldn't find anything with meaning.


End file.
